


One day...

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lewis despises being an Omega.Valtteri just wants his Mate to accept who he is, but that's easier said than done.(Alpha!Valtteri/Omega!Lewis)





	One day...

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for aaaages but here it finally is! I never really write Lewis much, so if his character is all wrong, I'm very sorry :0  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Kuddos&comments very welcome <3

Valtteri was smirking all the way back to his hotel room, his mood particularly good after his long awaited win. He hoped he could push through like this for the remainder of the season too, maybe even snatching that champion...

He could already smell Lewis in his room before he even entered, and his smile turned into a grin. He pressed his roomkey into the reader and pushed the door open, letting out a soft rumble as the Omega’s familiar smell filled his nose. Lewis glanced up at him from the bed, letting out a hum but not paying much attention to his Alpha. Valtteri rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He knew Lewis would be a little aloof and distant after a race like this, but it still bothered him.

He kicked off his shoes and sauntered over to the bed, laying down next to Lewis and finally relaxing, getting out his phone to check his social media. Lewis seemed surprised by Valtteri’s lack of attention, used to Valtteri attempts at nuzzling and scenting him every moment he had and let out a soft cooing noise.

“Oh now you want attention?” Val told him, eyebrow raised. Lewis groaned and rolled closer, slinging an arm over Valtteri’s chest.

“Sorry, I-” he trailed off. “You did amazingly, Val, I’m very proud of you.” he added, pressing a kiss to the corner of Valtteri’s lips. Val hummed and tilted his head closer for a proper kiss, pulling Lewis on top of him. The Omega sighed and kissed back, before tensing and pulling away as Val moved his attention to the crook of his neck

“Don’t…” Val whispered, gently restraining Lewis. Lewis shuddered, but then carefully tilted his head back, letting Val’s nose brush over the sensitive skin. It didn’t last long, Lewis pushing Valtteri away again after a few seconds, but Valtteri saw it as an improvement.

Lewis did not have any problems with affection from the Finn, seemed to like the attention and gentle touches, but anything which implied his Omega status, be it scenting, or even when they had sex, Lewis would always snap, refusing to let Valtteri near. It had gotten better over time, Lewis allowing Valtteri to be the Alpha for occasional moments, but it still was definitely no a very common kind of relationship.

“I’m sorry.” Lewis muttered after a few moments of silence, the Brit cuddled in under the covers with only his eyes and nose peeking out from them. Valtteri laid down on his side next to him, leaning in to press a kiss to the Omega’s nose.

“It’s okay.” he answered. Lewis sighed and pushed out of his blanket cocoon, arm coming to rest over Valtteri’s chest. 

“I never asked for this. To be a-a stupid Omega.” Lewis mumbled. Valtteri sighed.

“We are who we are. And there is no shame in being an Omega.” He answered. Lewis let out a growl and pushed him away.

“That’s easy for you to say.” He hissed, kicking the blankets away and getting out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Valtteri asked, getting up as well as he realised Lewis was putting on his shoes. Lewis snarled as Val reached for his arm.

“Out. Need to be alone.” He hissed, walking to the door. Valtteri slipped in front of him, standing in between Lewis and the door and blocking the Omega from leaving. 

“Let me go.” Lewis ,hissed, pushing at Valtteri’s chest. Valtteri caught his wrist, pulling the Omega flush against him.

“You need to stop this. Getting upset every time I even mention the word Omega. It’s what you are, and that’s okay.” Valtteri tried to soothe him. Lewis snarled, moving as if he wanted to hit Valtteri, but the Alpha still restrained him.

“Stop it.” Valtteri snapped in return, tightening his hold a little. Lewis’s eyed momentarily widened, his head tilting tilting to the side a little to bare his throat, but then his anger only seemed to get worse. 

“Let me go, you don’t owe me!” He hissed, fighting against Val’s grip. “We aren’t mated, you are just another stupid Alpha! I don’t want you!” Lewis continued. Valtteri let him go now, the Alpha swallowing thickly.

“We are still Mates, we belong together… we might not have Marks yet but-”

“I don’t want any of this.” Lewis interrupted. “I don’t want you.” 

Valtteri didn’t try to stop him anymore, his head hung as Lewis grabbed his coat and pushed past him. 

“I love you.” Valtteri whispered as Lewis opened the door. Lewis stilled for a moment, breathing heavily, but then practically ran out, the door slamming closed behind him.

Valtteri closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He could only hope Lewis would come back.

~~~  
It must have been 3AM when Valtteri heard the door to his hotel room slowly open. He sat up in bed, groggily blinking to try and focus his vision. 

“Hi…” Lewis mumbled awkwardly, toeing off his shoes and draping his coat over the chair.

“Hello.” Valtteri answered. Lewis swallowed thickly, seeming to hesitate, but then got undressed until he was just wearing his boxers. He walked over to the cupboard and sorted through it, before pulling out one of Valtteri’s very old Williams’ shirts. Valtteri smiled as Lewis pulled it on.

“Looks good on you.” Valtteri whispered as Lewis sat down cross legged on the end of the bed. Lewis gave him a tentative smile. 

“Smells like you.” He muttered. Valtteri sighed.

“I can not force you to want any of this.” He said. Lewis sighed.

“I do want it.” He answered. “But I… at the same time I don’t” he cowered into himself a little, as if he expected Valtteri to get angry. Valtteri just sighed, his expression sad as he scooted closer, carefully drawing Lewis into his arms.

“I know.” He merely answered. Lewis, for once, was glad the Finn was a man of few words. He stayed in Valtteri’s arms for quite some time, his head resting on the Finn’s shoulder as Valtteri gently rubbed his back. 

“You said you loved me.” Lewis muttered after a while. He felt Valtteri smile against the top of his head.

“I do.” The Finn answered. “You are my Mate, even if you won’t accept me.” Lewis shuddered when Valtteri kissed the top of his head. He pushed back a little, frowning at the Finn.

“But why? I can never be a good Omega to you! I won’t submit, god I might not even let you Mark me and-” Valtteri silenced him, bringing their lips together.

“It won’t matter.” He whispered. “You are my Mate, I don’t care in what way, or how official. You’d still be my Mate even if you don’t have a Mark. I don’t need a submissive Omega, I just need you.” He added, giving Lewis a small smile. Lewis let out a shuddering breath. 

“I guess we really are a perfect combination then.” He mumbled. Valtteri hummed, before slowly laying down again, dragging Lewis with him.

“I think so too.” he whispered as Lewis curled against his side. Valtteri carefully let his fingers brush over Lewis’s neck.

“I mean it, by the way. There really isn’t any shame in giving in to your Omega instinct at times.” he told Lewis softly. “I know I might not be the one to tell you that… but I just hope one day you can accept it.” Valtteri’s words were soft, soothing even as he continued his careful touches to Lewis’s neck and shoulder. Lewis hesitated, eying the Alpha intently. 

Valtteri’s blue eyes were open and honest, no false intentions behind his words. Lewis let out a soft cooing sound, closing his eyes as he tilted his head further to the side to give more space for Val. 

Valtteri growled appreciatively, rolling onto his side and propping himself up onto one elbow so he could lean in to nuzzle at the exposed skin, for the first time ever properly scenting his Omega. Lewis almost seemed to melt under the touch, his cooing sounds increasing in volume and frequency as he tried to snuggle closer.

“Okay?” Val purred as he pulled away a little, still hoovering over the other man. Lewis gave a content smile and nodded.

“Maybe, just maybe, I could get used to this after all.”


End file.
